I Give You My Heart
by lizabel411
Summary: Bella and Emmett's relationship is on the rocks. Something happened that Em doesn't know about and doesn't want to know. What did Bella do? And who's this mysterious cousin of Em's that has Bella jumpy and nervous? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Bell! We'll be late and I've got a test to study for!" Emmett yelled anxiously up the stairs.

Charlie smiled and chuckled at his daughter's disgruntled boyfriend. Charlie had known Emmett since he was a kid. Emmett's parents were old friends of Charlie's. It had been a shock when Bella and Emmett had started dating each other. But soon, it seemed to be an obvious choice. They were quite a match.

"Oh, come now Emmett. She'll be down in a minute." Charlie assured him.

Emmett frowned anyway. "I don't have a minute. I barely have seconds Charlie." I mumbled.

"Here I come!" Bella thundered down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

Emmett stared at her. She was beautiful. He'd wait forever for this. She was too good to be true. And she was all his.

Emmett looped his arm around her waist and hurried her out the door. She giggled as he pulled her along.

"Bye Dad!" She said before the door swung shut.

Charlie smiled and watched them run to the Jeep that was Emmett's baby.

Outside, Emmett was trying to not be distracted by Bella as he unlocked the Jeep and held open the door for her. She followed him with her eyes as he ran around to the other side.

She was up to something.

Emmett gulped as he slid into the car. When Bella was mischievous, he almost lost it. He hoped they'd be able to at least get to the school, on time or no.

He turned the key and peeled out of the driveway. When they were far enough away from the house, Bella spoke.

"Sorry for running late, Emmy." She said softly.

"'S ok." He muttered, staring at the road.

"I just wanted to look nice. Don't I look nice?" Bella bit her lip and trailed her fingers across Emmett's warm cheek.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath slowly. He opened his eyes again.

"Yeah, you look great." He said quickly, trying in vain to not get a mental picture of just how great she looked.

Bella pouted at this.

"But Emmy, you didn't look at me." Her eyes gave him a puppy look.

He almost cracked when he saw the school in the distance up ahead.

"Oh man Bell...." Emmett groaned.

Bella giggled quietly and faced front again, being good.

She was such a trickster.

He eased his baby into a parking space and turned off the Jeep.

Then he proceeded to attack her.

They emerged out of the car a good while later with messy hair and flushed faces and swollen lips.

Bella smirked as they entered the school hand in hand.

She always got her way. And why shouldn't she? She was one of the luckiest girls in town. She had a senior quarterback football player for a boyfriend, her sweet dad was chief of police in town, a junior cheerleader, a straight A student, and envied by many. Bella Swan had it all.

Or so she thought.

They entered the building, walking on air, when the bell rang.

Emmett groaned and leaned down to kiss Bella goodbye. They didn't have many classes together and it was hard to get a snog in.

Bella grabbed Emmett's hair and yanked him down closer into her. Emmett responded enthusiastically, not caring about the bell. It was only the warning bell anyway. They had about seven minutes.

He grabbed her tiny, fit waist and molded her against him. It was clear that she wanted him as his chest brushed against hers. And he so wanted her back. His body was heating up quickly just like he knew it would. He wanted to take her against his locker, have her screaming out his name as he....

"Ahem!!"

With a wild gasp, Bella pushed Emmett away from her and yanked down her skirt which had ridden up her legs without her knowing.

"Cullen. Swan. Get to class. _Now_." Dr. Carlisle Cullen said in a disapproving tone.

Emmett grinned at his dad with surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked him curiously.

Carlisle sighed. "To give a sex talk to the freshmen, what else Emmett?"

Emmett guffawed loudly as he thought about this. Bella rolled her eyes at his immaturity. She loved him anyway, that big Teddy Bear.

Carlisle frowned at his son. "Come now, Emmett. You remember when I gave you that talk."

"Only about a million times."

"It's not all that funny." Carlisle reminded him.

"It's more painful than funny." Emmett admitted.

Carlisle looked at Bella seriously for a quick moment and she blushed a deep red as she shook her head. The doctor nodded with satisfaction. Emmett was completely ignorant of this exchange behind his back.

"We'd better go." Bella pulled on Emmett's huge muscular arm.

Emmett nodded and patted his dad's shoulder as they left.

"Have fun, pop!"

The doctor's heavy, tormented sigh could be heard all the way down the hallway as they left.

Bella shoved Emmett lightly. "Don't torment him! C'mon now, he's your dad!"

Emmett frowned at her. "I was just playing Bell. Give me a break."

"Whatever." She responded.

He stopped her and grabbed her arms. She stared at him with a hard glare.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, concerned.

Bella looked away from him. She didn't want to do this now. She had things to do, classes to show off in.

"Em, I'll talk to you later OK? Now is not the time." She patted his cheek and walked away from him quickly.

Emmett frowned at her retreating back and shrugged. He turned on his heel and went the other way. He'd deal with her later, maybe at lunch. Nothing a good snog couldn't do.

At least, he hoped so.

Bella had been acting weird lately. He really hated it. She wouldn't tell him anything. One minute she was all flirty and sweet and the next she was shut off cold from him and everyone else. She wouldn't open up until the next day and then she'd act like it was nothing to worry about which just made him worry all the more. He wasn't quite sure when it had all started. Maybe it was when he and his family had left for a family vacation to Jamaica. He had wanted to bring Bella along but Charlie wouldn't let her come. Maybe something had happened when he had left her. Something that made her have crazy mood swings like this. Something he might not want to know about but had to if he was going to figure out this puzzle that she had unwittingly left him when he came back from the Caribbean island of sun and shine and good times.

He really wanted to have his old Bell back. This one was not the one he fell in love with from a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella tapped her foot as she sat behind her desk in English 3 H class. She chewed her lip and glanced distractedly around the room.

Her friend and classmate Reneesme Jones, Nessie, nudged Bella and gave her a knock-it-off look.

Bella smiled awkwardly back at her. She had a lot on her mind.

"What's wrong Bella?" Nessie whispered and tilted her head inquiringly.

Bella scratched her neck, avoiding Nessie's gaze. Nessie smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"So...what did Emmett do?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Nessie.

"Nessie...."

"...will be in detention with you if you two don't pay attention!" Mr. Burns, the English teacher, frowned at both of them.

Nessie hunched her shoulders while Bella gave him her signature smile.

"Oh, please don't worry about a thing, Mr. Burns. It won't happen again." Bella purred from her seat.

Mr. Burns nodded sharply and returned to his desk. His cheeks had spots of red on them.

Nessie was giggling quietly.

"Bella! You shouldn't do that!" Nessie hissed, trying to smother her giggles behind her hands.

Bella ran her fingers through her hair. She tossed a smile Nessie's way.

"Um, why?"

Nessie gave her 'the look' again. She loved Bella, she really did. But she didn't like her new attitude. Bella was different this year, more arrogant, more sneaky... Nessie didn't know what to think of it.

And what was with Bella and Emmett? Bella still hadn't answered her question.

* * *

"So, I was thinking that maybe we should put Bella on top of the pyramid this year." Melissa Hale prattled to the girls sitting at the lunch table.

Bella sighed. "But Mel, I'm on the top _every_ year."

Melissa grinned at her. "I know but you're so good! We only put the best on top of course. Aaaannndddd....the freshmen will be spotting."

"Again." Bella muttered under her breath.

The freshmen cheerleaders all frowned. Spotting was, in its very essence, nothing but staring up at the other cheerleaders who would be having a great time. Spotters just had to make sure no one got killed if they fell off.

Melissa surveyed the table with a satisfied smirk. "That's all."

The freshmen were dismissed. Some of the sophomores stuck around. All of the juniors and seniors sat together at the table.

Bella pressed her hands on top of the table and glared at Melissa.

"Mel, why would you do that? It's mean. And some of the freshmen are really good this year. You can't just write them off like that." Bella argued, angry sparks flying from her brown eyes.

Melissa sipped her drink. "Oh but yes I can. Bella, I'm captain this year. A senior, if you recall. I make the decisions here and you listen and do."

Everyone else avoided looking at the bickering pair and carried conversations of their own. Melissa always got what she wanted. And Bella always was against it.

Bella leaned back and away from Melissa who sat across from her.

"Fine. Just watch me become co-captain. Then, you won't be able to trample over people anymore." Bella growled at Melissa.

Melissa rolled her eyes and tossed her hair.

"You do that. Can't wait to see you screw up the team."

Bella clenched her fists and was ready to hit her when someone rubbed her back.

"Everything OK here?" Emmett whispered in Bella's ear.

She closed her eyes and let herself relax as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

Melissa beamed up at the quarterback star and batted her annoyingly fake lashes.

"Oh, we're getting along swimmingly. Emmett, Bella and I were just talking about co-captain tryouts. She's absolutely set on making it all the way." Melissa gushed in her fake sugary bubblegum voice.

Emmett ignored her and gazed at Bella's face.

"Bell?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm fine. I--I need to go."

She stood up and rushed quickly away from the table out of the cafeteria. She could feel eyes burning holes into her back as she left.

"Bell! Bell, where are you going?" Emmett chased after her and snagged her wrist.

She spun around to face him and started hitting his chest furiously.

"Lemme go! I swear if you don't...." Bella cried angrily as she hit him repeatedly.

Emmett released her wrist in shock and she stumbled away, crying.

What the hell was going on?

Emmett rubbed his chest absentmindedly as he silently followed his girlfriend. She was tripping over herself, the way she did when she was really upset about something. This was really freaking him out. Bella had never acted this way before.

Finally, Bella came to a dead stop in front of the girls' bathroom. She slammed the door open and locked herself in a stall.

Emmett frowned and leaned against the wall. He decided to wait for her to come out and talk to him. He wasn't going to have her hate him for barging in the girls' toilet.

Angel Moore, a junior, came out with a sick expression on her face. Her face turned red when she saw Emmett standing like a statue on the wall.

Emmett leaned towards Angel, making her squeak in surprise. "Hey, is Bella alright in there?"

Angel's face once again turned disgusted, even a little green in color.

"Um, not really. She's puking in the stall. It sounded horrible." Angel whispered, closing her eyes.

Emmett became alarmed with worry. Bella was sick? Was it the lunch?

"Thanks Angel." Emmett muttered as he, cringing, entered the girls' bathroom.

"You're welcome." Angel whispered as Emmett disappeared into the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Emmett to located his girlfriend. Her sick squelching noises filled the whole room.

"Bell? It's Em. Baby, what's wrong?"

Bella froze in the stall when she heard Emmett's voice. Why was he in here? Someone had tattled....Angel. She was here.

Great.

Letting out a big breath, Bella tossed her hair over her shoulder and meekly opened the stall door.

Emmett stared at her as she bit her lip.

"I...I don't really know Em. It might have been something I ate in the Caf." Bella offered, her voice raspy.

Emmett frowned and crossed his arms. "Are you sure? What did you have?"

"I--"

**SLAM!**

Emmett winced as more disgusting noises came from behind the shut door.

"Should I get the nurse?" He felt very helpless and sick himself all of a sudden.

Bella gasped and shook her head at the toilet.

"No! No. I'll be fine Emmy. Really. Just--just give me a minute." Bella protested weakly, rubbing her stomach anxiously.

Emmett nodded, uncomfortable anyways.

"I'll wait outside then."

Good idea.

He exited the bathroom and took up his post on the wall once again. But he hated to leave her. She had sounded grossly sick and weak. It was a major difference from this morning.

"Only two more classes...." Bella mumbled as she flushed the toilet for the third time. "Only two..."

Bella washed hands and dried them with a paper towel. She picked at her face in the mirror and finally exited the bathroom.

Emmett hurried over to her and grabbed hold of her hands.

"Bella. Isabella. Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Emmett said, staring into her eyes.

Bella smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Well, aren't you just the perfect boyfriend?" Bella cooed as she led them back to the Caf.

Emmett glanced at her wearily. "Bella, what act are you putting on now?"

Bella laughed lightly. "No act. Promise. I just ate some bad meat. The worst part's over."

Emmett didn't say anything as they entered the Caf hand in hand.

Bella sat in front of Melissa and smiled demurely at the girl. Emmett stood silently behind her, rubbing her shoulders. Lunch was about to be over soon.

Melissa arched a brow at Bella. "So...?"

"I'm still going to make co-captain. Hopefully, we can agree and get along swimmingly." Bella responded sweetly, a subtle threat beneath her words.

The senior stuck her chin out stubbornly. "We'll see about that."

Melissa stood up and stomped away from the table and out of the Caf.

Bella looked up at Emmett. He looked back at her and she smiled.

"I think I know what made me sick."

Emmett snorted. "Looking at her would make me want to puke too, babe."

The bell rang then and the Caf emptied out to get to class.

Emmett and Bella had to part ways again. He kissed her on the forehead and let his lips linger there for a moment.

"See ya later." Bella sang as she took off.

"Yea...." Emmett trailed off, watching her go.

He ran a hand over his face and turned the opposite way.

_I love you Bella_, he thought. _I just want to know what's wrong_.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella covered her mouth with her hand as a sob threatened to violently escape. What was that back there? Was she having a breakdown? Was she insane?

She had to be. At lunch, she felt absolutely fine. Angry at Melissa, but otherwise peachy. And then she felt like the ultimate barf queen. Ew. Yuck puttooie!

Bella shook her head and straightened her shoulders. She would pretend and fake to the best of her abilities. Then she could get home and hide under her covers and cry her heart out. Even if she had no clue as to why, exactly.

_Summer._

Bella blinked and stopped in her tracks at the thought.

Then she smiled and started walking again. It was just a thought. A stupid, narrow minded thought that didn't mean a thing....so why was she obsessing over this so much?!

Bella reached her sixth period Biology class and took a seat next to her bud, Nessie.

Nessie glanced over worriedly at Bella for a second, then faced front before Bella could ask what was wrong.

Was it written so clearly over her face that something was....

Messed up?

* * *

Emmett frowned at the clock in the front of the room.

He wanted to smash it.

Why must time go so fast at times and slow at others? And usually it was exactly the opposite of what you wanted to happen.

He wanted time to fly so fast that he would forget everything that happened. He wanted school to be over so he could rush out to his baby and ride. He wanted to get his arms around his girlfriend and hug her so tight that she'd know he'd protect her always.

Emmett gripped his head in frustration.

He wanted to know what he was missing.

There was something...dark....unknown between Bella and him. It was so darn confuzzing that he wasn't sure if it was really there or not. But today's little episode had caught him off guard and got him thinking like a mad scientist.

Emmy no like-y.

"This is stupid." Emmett muttered under his breath.

His desk partner, Harry Potter, nodded back at him, as if agreeing that this class was stupid and a waste of money.

I mean, who needed math class anyway? (lol)

Emmett sighed and closed his eyes, thinking only of Bella...well, Bella and certain parts....oh, you get the idea.

* * *

"Hey, Bella are you going to be alright?" Nessie appeared at Bella's elbow with a concerned look on her face.

Bella frowned and tugged on her hair.

"Um yeah. Sure. Why are you asking?" Bella mumbled, kind of confused.

Nessie frowned at Bella. "You look really sick. Sort of pale, actually. Did you eat at all today?"

Before Bella could answer, Nessie was pressing a chocolate granola bar into her hand.

"I'm sure I'll survive History without it." Nessie smiled before Bella could, one again, answer.

Bella smiled back. "Thank you Ness. You're a lifesaver. I'm sure I'll feel better after this."

"You better!" Nessie nodded and headed off the other way.

Bella waited three seconds after Nessie turned the corner before she started walking again. She bit her lip.

Then threw the granola bar into the garbage can with a _THWACK!_

* * *

Emmett smiled as he walked out of his seventh period class. He was so ready to get out of here.

Now all he had to do was locate Bella.

He checked her locker first, then quickly hid. It was surrounded by cheerleaders. If Emmett had learned anything in his three years here, he knew that he'd be in serious pain if he ventured near Bella's locker right now.

Cheerleaders loved to attack football players.

Sometimes, Emmett thought with a flicker of fear, they were worse than the opposing teams he played at football games. They just looked all nice and not evil with their pom poms and crazy grace and glitter. Lots of glitter was perfect for a smoke screen.

Emmett shuddered and leaned against the wall.

Now where would he look next?

Searching for Bella was quickly becoming one of his least favorite pastimes. Especially, if she had been waiting at his Jeep all along.

Bella smiled as Emmett approached the car.

"Hey, you. What took so long? The cheerleaders get you?" Bella laughed.

Emmett frowned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No. I was looking for you. Where were you?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked back at him. "Um, I was here waiting for you."

Emmett shook his head and unlocked the car.

"Get in Bell. We have a bit to talk about." Emmett said, climbing in the driver's seat.

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes. Did she really have to go through this? Why couldn't he just leave it alone? She had. She didn't know why she had gotten so weird and sick. She couldn't explain anything to him.

"Emmett. I can't tell you anything. I don't know myself." Bell said as she shut the car door and buckled up.

He glanced at her and then turned the Jeep on.

"Yeah, OK. I just hope you figure it out soon. I have to tell Charlie." Emmett responded softly.

I sighed and looked out the window.

"I understand."

Emmett tugged on her hand.

"Oh, don't be so sad." Emmett pleaded with her. He hated that. He loved her smile too much.

Bella nodded and looked away as I drove towards home.

"I don't understand at all, Bella. I have no clue what's up and it makes me worried. You're not in trouble are you?" Emmett asked, staring out the window.

Bella laughed slightly. "No trouble Em. I'm just a little stressed. School's keeping me pretty busy now."

Emmett nodded, not believing this at all. Bella was always good at taking care of school. It was him who usually stressed about it.

They pulled up to the house and went inside. Charlie wasn't home yet. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

Bella sat down and drew her knees to her chest.

"So I guess we wait?"

Emmett nodded and sat down next to her.

It was an awkward silence.

Then the phone rang. Bella popped up to go get it.

"Hello? Oh hey dad. Really? Oh. Uh huh. Yeah, Emmett's here. I'll be fine. OK. Bye." Bella spoke into the phone.

She stood in front of her boyfriend after she hung up.

"Dad's not coming. There's a huge case that he needs to spend extra time on. Some serial killer on the loose that he will have to loose sleep over." Bella explained with her hands on her hips.

"That sucks. Do you want me to stay?"

Bella shook her head. "I'll be fine Emmy. Really. I'll be locking up tonight."

Emmett grinned. Usually when Charlie was home, he snuck over in the middle of the night through her window and they slept together, nothing more. Well, maybe a makeout session or three.

"Well, alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Emmett kissed Bella goodbye and left.

Bella watched him go with expressionless eyes.

Then she grabbed the phone and locked herself in her room, shutting the door tight.

"Hello?" She whispered into the phone.

"Yeah?" The person sighed.

"Edward?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella gripped the phone tighter. She bit her lip. She knew that she shouldn't be making this call. It wasn't fair to Emmett or Edward. But she just wanted to hear his voice.

"I just wanted to talk." Bella muttered.

Edward sighed again. Exhausted from his day and irritated how it was ending.

"Bella, I can't right now. I'm busy." He stressed to her. Seriously, he just wanted to sleep with no dreams. Just peaceful darkness under his lids. But now that was impossible. She had been running through his mind all day and now all night. He could feel the lines in his forehead as he frowned.

Bella shook her head. "No, you're not. You just don't want to talk to me."

Edward ignored that. "Bella, what is it?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Bella said softly. "I missed you."

"OK. Is there anything else? Because I....I can't do this. Emmett's...he's family and this is wrong. It'd break him if he knew."

"But he doesn't." Bella promised.

"Are you sure."

"Yeah. Oh hey, and I think we might have a problem. But I'm not sure."

This set Edward on instant alert. Problems with Bella were not what he could bear right now. It'd practically kill him. It almost killed him to be so harsh with her now but he had to. He couldn't be caught unawares again around her. He wasn't going to be under her spell.

Things had gone to chaos when he was blissfully passing by.

"Spit it out." He demanded her. He wasn't playing games now.

Bella breathed out. "I think I might be...you know."

"No I don't know." Edward lashed out. He was angry. "And I hope I won't know. You're a liar Swan. Seriously, stop calling me."

Bella closed her eyes. "Edward shut up. You will know whether it's true or not. Because if it is true, you're going to be here with me. I won't stop calling. And if you don't answer....I'll come over you son of a..."

"Fine! Call! I don't care! But when it's not true or not mine, you leave me alone Bella. I mean it." Edward growled.

"It might happen though. We--"

"It's not mine."

Bella rolled her eyes and snapped. "Yes it is. You're the first, so deal with it."

Edward growled at her and hung up the phone forcefully.

The loud click of the dial tone signaled that the conversation was over.

Bella let the phone slide out of her hands and onto the floor. She wanted to curl up somewhere, like in her bed, and sleep forever. She wanted to ignore so much of the mess that was beginning to show. It was too much.

Bella walked to her bed and crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

She imagined it was Edward's arms around her again.

"_Bella..._" Her imaginary Edward whispered in her ear. He was calling her _bella_, beautiful.

She smiled in her sleep contentedly.

* * *

Emmett shot out of bed quickly and raced to the bathroom.

He was just three...now two steps away...one...

**_SLAM!_**

Emmett blinked, his mouth wide open, before beginning to yell.

"_WHAT THE HECK ALICE?!?! IT'S FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE--HOW CAN YOU--ALICE LET ME IN PLEASE! YOU TAKE FOREV--ALICE!!!!!" _Emmett pounded forcefully on the closed door in front of him with a growl.

A tittering laugh mocked him on the other side of the closed entry.

"You snooze, you loose!" Alice giggled. Emmett heard the shower turning on.

He couldn't believe it. Four o'clock. He had gotten himself out of bed to beat her so he could actually have _time_ to use the bathroom and....

He couldn't believe it.

Emmett slammed his head twice onto the closed door before angrily making his way to his parents' room.

He knocked on the door and entered after a tired 'Come in' came from the inside.

Carlisle was blinking lethargically as he sat up in the king sized bed.

"Son? What are you doing up so early?"

Emmett gritted his teeth.

"Alice."

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair slowly before pointing to his bathroom door.

It was closed.

"Esme." Carlisle muttered.

Father and son groaned in unison before Carlisle flopped back into his pillows, looking half dead, and Emmett left the room to go sulk in his bed.

He had really thought he would be successful this time.

_Maybe three-thirty would work...._He thought. Wait. _No way. That's too early. Crazier than my plan today._

Then he grimaced at the taste in his mouth.

Oh yeah. It was definitely worth it.

Three-thirty then.

He was going to do a full out sprint next time.

As he laid in bed, Emmett closed his eyes and thought about a certain chocolate-haired vixen who appreciated his good hygiene very much. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Was it a good dream; a nightmare? Was it about him? Or maybe she wasn't dreaming at all.

He couldn't really remember his dreams...or nightmares, if he had any.

He really wanted to dream about Bella so he could see her all day. He certainly thought about her enough. He also did the occasional (ok, maybe daily) daydreaming about her.

Although, he could always just be dead tired from waking up so early to try and beat his sister Alice to the bathroom.

There was a reason behind that.

Alice was so obsessive over her personal beauty that she could easily spend four hours in the bathroom and come out looking like it had only taken ten minutes.

It kind of frightened him.

What was she hiding under that makeup and glitz?

What did she _really_ look like?

He didn't have the heart or courage to sneak up on her when she was sleeping.

Emmett groaned and covered his face with his hands. He might have an alien for a sister and mother. What the heck was Esme doing up so early? Poor Carlisle probably had the same problems Emmett had. Both of the girls were so...he didn't know! They were just crazy for a mirror and makeup. Big time.

Emmett got to his feet and shuffled down to the kitchen. Yes, the women went down there to make the food, but the men were the big eaters of the family. And right now, that was all he could do while he waited. So, he would. He didn't mind sinking this low. Food was food, man. His stomach agreed loudly with him. It was time for some good old orange juice and meat. Maybe some toast would do him some good as well. Mmmm.

Carlisle came down the stairs with a forlorn expression. Esme wasn't coming out anytime soon.

"Hey, there's some juice left, I think." Emmett said with his mouth full of crap.

Carlisle made a face at his son and began to rummage through the fridge.

"I love my wife, I love my wife..." Emmett heard Carlisle muttering to himself.

Emmett got up and went back upstairs to at least change into his clothes for school. He could always brush in the school toilet.

And lo and behold, the door to the bathroom was open. The room was empty.

Emmett glanced around for the pixie and came up short. Yes!

He sprinted for the door and closed it shut. Success was his.

And so, he proceeded to clean himself up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A taste of something....I will finish this. Just let me get my thoughts together.**

Bella opened her eyes slowly to a brand new day. She smiled softly to herself before her thoughts gathered in her head.

Then she frowned slightly, her forehead wrinkling.

"Edward." She said gently to herself.

She couldn't believe he had been so cold to her on the phone. The call before that, he had said that he loved her. He wanted her to break up with Emmett to be with him. But she had been very unsure. She still liked Emmett a lot. Plus, the fact that Emmett would demand her reasons...she couldn't lie to him. And Emmett would go after Edward especially cuz they were family.

She was so torn.

She sighed as she hoisted herself out of bed. Her feet softly padded out of her room and downstairs. She glanced at the cork board in the kitchen. On it was tacked a lone note from her father. She narrowed her eyes as she tore it off.

'Bells:

So sorry I didn't get to say Morning. But this case is so close and almost there. I love you baby. Be safe and get to school on time. I'll be home for dinner, I promise. Call me if you need anything

Lv Dad'

Bella crumpled the note in her fist and threw it on the floor. Her dad was chief so of course he'd be busy. Besides, his job was his wife and kids almost. He had to attend to them religiously. Jesus.

"Whatever dad. I'll be out of your hair and mom's just as soon as I graduate. I'm so moving out of this dump." Bella muttered angrily.

The phone began to ring shrilly.

With a huff, Bella picked it up and inserted it between her shoulder and ear.

"'lo?" She mumbled.

"Bella."

She almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Edward? What's wrong?" He never called her, especially not in the morning.

"Nothing. Really, I just wanted to apologise."

"Liar." Bella wasn't afraid to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was just stressed last night and couldn't deal with anything. It was low of me to let it out on you. Forgive me?" Edward asked.

"Mmm." Bella frowned as she mulled over what to pull out of her closet. She was barely listening to Edward. He always pulled this type of crap when he wanted something.

"Bella. You're not even listening."

"Nope."

Edward sighed. "You know what, I'll call you when you're awake and sane. OK?"

Bella already had hung up the phone.

"I think I'll wear the blue sweater today. Emmett loves the color on me." Bella mused to herself.

Actually, that wasn't entirely true. Emmett only noticed what made her curves visible.

Edward loved the color blue on her.

Even when she tried not to, Edward creeped into her mind like her little stalker.

Bella ignored this fact and continued to get dressed. She wanted to get to school on time and talk to Emmett, maybe even do a little damage control for herself. She really needed to get Edward off the brain. It was killing her inside.

* * *

Emmett was banging out a beat on the dashboard when he pulled up to the Swans' residence. Bella always took forever to get ready. He didn't even bother honking anymore. She'd come out when she wanted to.

The good thing was, he had a little bit more time to himself to think, sleep, finish his breakfast...whatever.

But he did love it whenever Bella came in the car early giving them a couple of minutes to spare in the school parking lot.

That just made his day everytime.

Letting out a big gust of air, Emmett cracked his knuckles. He glanced at the clock. 7:45. School started at 8. And it took approximately 20 minutes to get there _without_ traffic and red lights.

He'd have to speed again.

"Arrgh. Bells." Emmett sighed and leaned his head back on the headrest.

At 8:09, he saw a bit of movement from the window. Then Bella clumsily stepped out and locked the door. Emmett unlocked the car as Bella flew down the stairs and rushed over.

Emmett leaned over and pushed the door open. Bella smiled gratefully at him and slipped in.

"Baby..." Bella began softly.

Emmett silenced her with a forceful kiss. Seconds later, he broke the kiss and started the car.

Bella bit her lip as she fastened her seatbelt. Emmett's hands tightened around the steering wheel. The car was increasing in speed as his foot pressed the pedal down.

"Em, please. Slow down. If we're late, then we're late. You don't need a ticket. And we definitely don't need an accident." Bella finally spoke up.

Emmett shook his head, breathing hard through his nose.

"Emmy bear, slow up. Por favor, mi amor." Bella rubbed her boyfriend's arm soothingly. He looked so tense and angry. He didn't even look at her as the speed decreased and the car traveled slower.

She screwed up big time.

Bella leaned back in her seat and rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes. Emmett looked over and gritted his teeth.

"And why are you so tired?" Emmett growled accusingly.

This made Bella jump.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bella glared at him. What, just because she was late, he was allowed to act like an ass now? She didn't think so.

Emmett shook his head. "Nothing. Nada. Just forget it."

Bella tightened her jaw and lifted her chin. She wasn't going to let this go. This was not how she wanted to start her day but...

"What the hell?! Emmett, if you don't talk to me..."

"I swear, you act like a snowman if I do talk to you! But if I ever just want to keep to myself, you're freaking mad about it. Your mood settings are whacked." Emmett slammed his hand on the wheel harshly.

"I don't know you anymore." Emmett trailed off, making the turn into the school's parking lot.

Bella's mouth popped open in surprise. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that. She hadn't been that cold to him, had she?

She let out a choked sob. "No. No, don't say that. Emmett."

Emmett parked and yanked the key out the ignition. "Well, what do you want me to say?! It's not easy being around you Bella. Seriously, I'm fine that we're late to class and shit. It's cool. But I'm not cool with you acting like some stranger!"

Bella's face crumbled as Emmett fumbled for the door.

"Damn it Emmett, come back here!" Bella screamed now, getting out the car herself.

Emmett tried to ignore her but it wasn't easy. It was getting him all bothered, making her upset. But she should take a second and think about his feelings for once--shouldn't she?!

He growled as he shoved through a group of silly freshmen girls, all goggling at him with stupid smiles pasted on their faces. He wasn't in the mood to tease them. It was too easy and just so...pointless.

Besides, first period was starting in like two seconds from now.


	6. Chapter 6

Could Bella be anymore serious right now?

Currently, Emmett and Bella were locked in a staring contest. He was glaring and she was more pouting but still....they hadn't gotten out of the car.

They were already late, that was plain. Emmett was fuming about this and Bella just didn't care anymore. Yes yes, she wanted to be the perfect student but the thing is...there is no perfect. Well, maybe except...nope. No one is perfect.

"Emmy bear, please. I'm so sorry that we're late. Really, I am. I don't like this anymore than you do." Don't care, remember?

"But that's no reason to be so mad!" Bella tried to calm him down.

He was a stone wall and he wasn't moving anytime soon.

Great. Another mess Bella made that she had to clean up.

Bella sighed and leaned back in my seat. What did he want from her? Bella had tried kisses. They didn't work. Apologies apparently not either.

Maybe she just had to let this one go. Or he had to.

Emmett shook his head and looked outside. "I feel tired Bella."

"What?" Bella didn't get it.

"Same old, same old. This is a routine. I get mad, you act like you care but really you're miles away. Kid, I don't think we work anymore."

Oh hell no. She was not loosing Emmett over some crap today.

"Em, please. Stop being so melodramatic." Bella snapped at him. "This is not our day, alright? No need to get all woe is me about it. We'll fix it. But right now, we need to get to class. Can you handle that for now?"

Emmett rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors. Bella got out of there fast away from his mopeyness and sad talk. That could lead to a bad deal.

Bella didn't even care to look back at him. She was so pissed!

"Stupid Emmett, being so dumb. We're just in a rough patch. That's all. And he has to be a big baby over it. Man." She muttered under her breath unhappily.

Bella had class right now and couldn't focus on Emmy's problems right now. Jeez. There were some things more important in life.

* * *

Bella just wanted to sit down and drown out the world.

She needed her friends to come and comfort her and comb her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted to feel safe and secure again. She wanted to know that Emmett was always going to be hers and would love her regardless of her mistakes.

And spacing out on him was hardly a mistake.

The mistakes was who she was thinking about while she did it.

And how could she? Emmett's own cousin?! That had to be the stupidest thing she had even done.

Bella ran her fingers over her face as the teacher handed out the homework. She was so stressed and tired. There was no way she wanted to ride back home with Emmett. She'd have to get peace and quiet after school. She'd catch a ride with a friend.

Bella went to her first period class late and slouched in her seat, ignoring her teacher's glare. She'd be late, fine. It wasn't the end of the world.

Melissa smirked as she glanced at Bella. A late Bella meant something was wrong. And Melissa couldn't wait to find out that piece of gossip. Ever since Bella had become co-captain, she was a pain in Melissa's neck. She couldn't go anywhere without hearing Bella's name in conversation. She really wanted to get some dirt on her that would force her to drop out. There was no need for two captains. Melissa could handle it perfectly without an assistant who wouldn't shut up. Bella had it all; the looks, the smarts, the jock boyfriend, being co-captain...and it was driving Melissa up a wall. And this time, Melissa couldn't get daddy to throw his money at the problem and get rid of it. Oh no, she had to take this into her own manicured hands. It was so not fair having to do all the dirty work. Melissa looked at her nails mischieviously while thinking she'd make Bella hate this school so much that she'd leave.

Bella laid her head down and tried to go to sleep without dreams. Epic fail. She twitched all through class.

Melissa just smiled and enjoyed the nightmare Bella was having.

* * *

Reneesme squealed as a hand grabbed her arm.

"What the hell Nessie? It's only me." Emmett held his hands up.

"Oh." Nessie smoothed her hair down as the people in the hall stared weirdly at her.

"You just startled me, that's all."

Emmett sighed. Nessie frowned, sensing something wrong.

"Emmett...?"

"You know who it is." Emmett said tonelessly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nessie shut her mouth. She wasn't going to say a word on it because frankly, she didn't know a dang thing herself. She couldn't help Emmett with his girlfriend problems. She wasn't the one in the screwed up relationship.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. She won't tell me a thing Em. This has to be big. I caught her throwing away her lunch and throwing up again. She's sick and is trying to hide it." Nessie shook her head. "I don't understand it."

Emmett clenched his fists as his face turned white. "Ness, you don't think I have something to do with this, do you?"

Nessie frowned at his faint voice. "What are you thinking about?"

"She might be pregnant."

Nessie's bright green eyes widened. "You got Bella preggers?!"

Emmett slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shuddap! I didn't say that! I'm just making a wild guess here." His eyes anxiously scanned for any listeners.

Nessie wiggled out of his grasp. "I'm not stupid. I know you two did the deed more than once. Protected, right?"

Emmett nodded quickly.

"It's not 100% effective, you know. It's just a rubber glove. And you're a big guy, Em. You could pulverize that thing without even knowing."

"But we check it all the time! These things are brand new and right off the shelf!" Emmett waved his hands in despair.

Ness shrugged. "Make her to the test. See if it's positive and ask if it's yours."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I know it would be mine. What kind of messed up world do you live in anyway?"

"The real world. Em, Bella is not an angel. You need to understand and remember that." Nessie put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Emmett scofffed at the tiny girl with the stubborn green eyes.

"Don't worry. I know Bella."

"And so do I Emmett." Nessie reminded him.

Emmett stood there for a moment. Thinking just what if the baby wasn't his if she was pregnant. What would he do? What could he say to her? He couldn't imagine it. Because in Emmett's perfect world, Bella was his for sure. He did not share with anyone.

But then again, Bella wasn't a virgin when he first met her either.

Dang it.

He was confused and worried over what could possibly be nothing.

Until he saw Bella heading towards the bathroom at lightning speed.

"Ness, go check on Bella for me."

"No. I'll check on her because I'm worried for the girl. You do what you want." Nessie retorted and turned away from him.

Emmett ran a hand through his curly hair exasperatedly. Nessie was hard to get along with sometimes. That's how he knew she was a good friend.

"Please be alright Bells. I'm sorry for fighting with you this morning. Shit, I forgot you were sick. Of course you wouldn't be there with me when you didn't feel well. Of course..." Emmett said under his breath. He was lost in his own head for a while.

He needed answers. Fast.

* * *

Nessie rubbed Bella's back as she finished spitting up her last meal.

Then Bella was blubbering. Ness wanted to smack her. Where was her composure? This was not the end of the world and she was Bella Swan for goodness sake!

Nessie allowed her two minutes of self pity before proceeding to tell her to snap out of it.

"Bells," She said in the softest voice she could manage, "I'm going to smack you silly if you don't stop your crying right now!"

Bella hiccuped and looked doe eyes up at her.

"Belly-Welly," Nessie tried next. "You are a very lucky woman. You have most of what girls want. So what I don't understand is why someone as dignified and smart as you can't pull herself together to stand up? This is a rough patch, sure, but it'll be in the past in like two seconds. It's gone, see?"

Bella swiped at her eyes silently.

"Belly-Welly, I will now tickle you into submission until those red eyes are all dried up!"

Bella shrieked as Nessie attacked her. Emmett heard from outside and worried if he should bust in. It sounded like Nessie was hurting her more than helping.

"I give! Uncle!" Bella screamed finally. It didn't take long at all.

"You weakling." Nessie grinned.

"So what are you here for?" Bella wondered.

Nessie flicked her nose. "Because of you silly. When you started puking, I worry. Duh. Now tell me. Are you pregnant or not?"

Bella covered her mouth. She hadn't expected Ness to blurt it out like that. She didn't even think Ness suspected anything.

"I don't know." Bella whispered.

Nessie grabbed her hands. "Bella, you're killing the baby if you don't find out soon. You need tests and meds to keep it healthy even as early as this. So I suggest you chug-a-lug and pee soon. Or I'll make you."

Bella nodded at her friend, her resolve firm.

"I'll do it today."

"Good. And go see your counselor babe. This must be some crazy crap here." Nessie added.

Bella hugged Nessie, brushed her teeth, and they exited the toilet quickly. It was starting to stink.

Melissa was standing right outside the door with a smile as wide as a crocodile's. It was like her birthday all over again. And she celebrated it once every other month. This was the best present ever.

"Knocked up, are we?" Melissa smirked at the two of them.

"Hold me back." Nessie said to Bella. Bella gripped Ness's hand tighter.

"What's your problem Melissa? Just leave Bella alone for once in your miserable life." Nessie snapped at her.

Melissa rolled her eyes at the smaller girl. "This is none of your concern, lackey. Bella will finally get what she deserves."

Bella struggled to keep hold of her friend. Nessie wanted to trample over the fake bitch's face.

"I will so kick your ass!" Nessie threatened as she wrenched at Bella's grip.

Melissa laughed and walked away. Steam was coming out of Nessie's nose and ears.

Emmett headed over, finally hearing the end of the girlfight.

"What's going on here?!"

The sight of him made Bella feel sick.

"Ohhh. I'll be right back." Bella skittered back to her throne of puke.

Emmett rolled his eyes at that one and turned to Nessie. "What did I miss? I was only gone for a second."

Nessie growled, opening and closing her fists. "That jerk Melissa was over here making idle threats. She heard that Bella might be pregnant and wants to spread it to the world. Or Forks anyway."

"I should have known that Barbie was after Bells."

"Yeah, you should've. Now I've got to do damage control and that includes sucking up to the Pack. If anyone can get things hush hush, it's them." Nessie made a face. "But I don't particularly enjoy kissing up to Leah and them. I mean, I _really_ don't like those huge freaks."

Emmett shrugged. "Time to face your hate."

"Ugh." Nessie and Bella moaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Nessie glared at anyone who dared to cross her path. She was on a mission that she'd rather not be in. But it was for the sake of her best friend.

She had decided to gather the nerve to talk to The Pack in order to preserve Bella's rep and destroy Melissa's.

She'd rather eat fried worms.

The school day had ended and most teens were driving home. But Nessie knew better. The Pack, along with some straglers, would be hanging around the back of the school usually near the football field. There wasn't even a game today so Nessie figured they were up to something. Who wouldn't run from school when given the chance? But from her personal experience, they were a weird group of people, mostly guys.

Nessie had her hands balled into fists as she approached the crew. They started whooping and leering at her as she came into view. She rolled her eyes and stepped straight up to the current leader.

Jacob Black.

His name sent a bitter twang to her heart, though she'd never admit it. They had...a past together. Nessie hadn't joined the Pack but she might as well have when she started dating the leader. For a time, they had felt like family to her. She was always around Jake and them. But at the end of their junior year, things had changed drastically.

The Pack had invited Nessie and her friends to come to a bonfire at La Push. Nessie had been thrilled at first. Her friends were usually looked down upon by Jacob and his crew. They were snobby, popular kids, Jake had said. But for her sake, they hadn't done anything bad to them. And now it seemed like they were making an attempt to be friendly. It was too good to be true.

And it was.

--

_"Hey babe, c'mere." Jake wrapped his long arms around Nessie._

_She smiled up at him, content._

_"I was thinkin' about what you said earlier."_

_Nessie raised an eyebrow. "About being nicer to Bella?"_

_Jacob smirked automatically at the name. He wiped it off when Nessie glared at him._

_He sighed. "Yeah, about that. I mean, if they're good enough for you, then they must be a'iight."_

_Nessie wrinkled her nose. "That's your logic?"_

_Jacob grinned at her. "Well, I never claimed to be the smartest dude in the world; only the hottest."_

_They laughed together and the day went on._

_Later, Jacob had officially offered an invitation to Bella and the 'Socialites' as he called them. It was a good start, Nessie had thought._

_"Reneesme, do you honestly think I'm going to fall for a trick like this? I mean, La Push is their turf!" Bella had yelled._

_Nessie crossed her arms. "Oh please. They don't bite. Really, they want to clear the air. It's about time."_

_Bella huffed and stomped to her room, slamming the door shut. Nessie smirked._

_Nessie knew this was Bella's way of saying 'What the hell. I'm in'__._

--

Nessie shook her head, driving out the memories. They had gone to La Push then and had been completely surprised. Instead of a so-so welcome, they were bombarded with all sorts of junk. Bella had even drawn blood.

Nessie remembered crying angrily that they were jerks and she never wanted to see their dog-puke faces again. That's when Jacob had appeared.

He'd been insanely mad, yelling that he had nothing to do with this but to get over herself. He told her to stop thinking that she was above them when she had pretty much been part of the Pack itself. Nessie slapped him and cursed out the rest of the Pack. She'd been embarrassed, hurt, saddened, and now responsible for this not-so-unexpected attack. Bella had bunked over Nessie's for days after that to make sure Ness wouldn't do anything stupid. So, she forgot about all the good times with the Pack and started to hate them. She convinced herself that the whole relationship with Jacob had been fake. The Pack didn't _really _like her. They just wanted to hurt Bella and other Socialites through her.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

And that is now why she was restraining herself from strangling Black.

Jacob coolly regarded her as she came. Inside, he was struggling to keep himself from scooping her up and kissing her. What had been the fallout between them wasn't his fault. His friends had decided to take matters into their own hands. Jacob really had wanted to get some peace between the two rivaling high school groups. But now, thanks to some guy who had started the stupid thing, a lot of parents had gotten involved. Jacob knew for a fact that this landed a lot of his crew on probation. He warned them.

But now something bigger than that was up.

He could tell from the way Nessie held herself. Her stance said doggone it I'll bite you while her eyes were jumpy. He could still read her if he tried.

And so could Nessie.

But she ignored the telltale signs of the want Jacob still had for her. She was through with him. For good, she reminded herself dutifully.

"Black." She spat on his black boots.

He stood up straight very slowly, the Pack suddenly becoming quiet and alert.

Then Jacob smirked.

"That was uncalled for, babe."

Fire lit up her eyes now. Jacob bit his tongue and mentally bashed himself. He knew that Nessie got worked up real easily. Why pick a fight if he wanted her back?

"Don't you ever call me that, mutt." Nessie itched to punch him, do something that would cause him physical pain. He hadn't known how emotionally scared she had been because of him. She wanted him to feel something!

"Yes, and now you're calling names. But anyway, what do I owe this visit to?" He really was curious, for the circumstances were...odd.

Nessie flipped her hair, annoyed. "I need a favor."

The Pack laughed until Jake flung a bottle at them.

"Shut up and let the lady talk! What's wrong with you guys lately?" Jake growled at them.

One of the guys stood up from the bleachers. "What's wrong with you? After all your preaching, you still talk to her. You're a hypocrite man."

Jake's eyes blazed. Normally, anyone who spoke out like that would be beat up immediately. But he was one of Jake's really close friends, the kind that grew up with him. If he had something to say, it would be wise to listen.

"Shut up." Jake warned.

"No. Go on Seth." Nessie said in a steely voice. She wanted to hear this. It would give her proof, real proof, that everything between them had been fake.

Seth stared at her blankly. But he didn't say anything else.

She always knew.

Jake turned to her, swallowing. "Ness..."

"The favor I need is some damage control." Nessie ignored the pleading note in his voice.

The Pack's eyes glittered at this. They were already in from the moment they saw her. They owed Ness big time.

Nessie took a deep breath and began to tell them her plot.

When she was finished, the Pack started to snicker.

"Yo yo, this is baby stuff. Ness, you sure you don't want us to give a lil personal touch?"

"Yah yah!"

Nessie crossed her arms and huffed. "No. Just do what I said. I don't want anyone ending up in jail, just freaked out. Maybe good enough that they'd want to move. Ok?"

Jake wouldn't look at her. He had migrated to the back of the mob.

Nessie ignored him as well.

"Hey, no prob lil' chica." Ukriel wrapped his arm around Nessie's shoulder.

Nessie stepped away. "I'm not lil' chica anymore. Jeez Uk! You're the worst!"

Ukriel grinned at her. "Love you too, baby."

"Ai'ight, that's enough." Jake spoke up.

Nessie looked at him but he still wouldn't meet her eyes. He was pondering over something else.

But she could tell her presence was bothering him.

"Thanks when it's done." Nessie called out. She hopped off the steps and turned towards the parking lot. She was eager to get this mess off her hands. She kept reminding herself that this was for Bella, her BF.

She cringed as a hand landed on her arm.

"Hey, c'mon." A voice said softly, soothingly.

But Nessie froze up with anger. "Go away Jacob."

Jake's face twisted. "Man c'mon! Really, there's no reason to be so cold. Boo, I miss you."

Nessie shook him off and ploughed ahead.

"I'm sorry! Look, I really am. I don't expect you to believe..."

Nessie whirled around on him. "Yeah, you're right." Her eyes were blazing. "And I won't believe you, you liar. Just do the job and do it right. For once."

She was done with him. For good.

Jake spat on the ground and stared after her retreating form. He'd get her back. He would try as hard as he could.

No wasn't an answer anymore.


End file.
